Nuit d'ivresse
by Azkadellia Elbereth
Summary: Un petit OneShot pour toutes celles et tous ceux qui ont été frustrés par la fin de l'épisode Voix intérieures


Titre: Nuit d'ivresse. (Merci Evy/Bonnie Jacksonpour le titre)

Résumé: Un fic pour tous ceux qui comme moi ont été frustrés par la fin de l'épisode "voix interieures"

Genre: 100 pour 100Romance

Rating: PG-PG13

Diana regarda Tom s'éloigner vers sa voiture. Elle avait envie de le suivre, pas pour noyer avec lui son mal être dans un verre d'alcool mais pour l'empêcher de faire une bétise. Elle hésita quelques secondes mais choisit finalement de rentrer chez elle. Elle devait s'occuper de sa fille avant de s'occuper de Tom.

Quand elle arriva chez elle, elle trouva Maïa et April en train de faire la cuisine. La petite fille fut la première à remarquer le présence de sa mère et elle lui sauta dans les bras.

"Maman! Tu as vu, j'ai réussi à convaincre tante April de rester avec nous!

-Et bien, je te félicite ma chérie, elle t'écoute plus que moi" dit Diana en embrassant sa fille.

Toutes trois se mirent à table.Maïa et April n'arrêtaient pas de parler mais Diana ne décrodcha pas un seul mot, jouant avec sa nourriture du bout de sa fouchette, sans manger. April remarqua le comportement de sa soeur et lui demanda:

"Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Oui...Je vous laisse. Soyez sages et ne faites pas trop de bétises. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je rentrerais."

Elle prit son sac, sa veste, ses clefs de voiture, embrassa sa fille et sa soeur et quitta l'apartement. Maïa se contenta de dire:

"J'espère que je m'entendrais bien avec mon grand frère."

Puis elle se remit a manger. April, quand à elle, renonça à comprendre sa nièce ou sa soeur.

Diana avait bien essayé de ne pas penser à Tom mais elle n'y était pas arrivé et maintenant, elle était très inquiète pour son ami. Elle se gara non loin du bar dont il lui avait parlé et se prècipita à l'intèrieur. Elle le repèra assis seul à une table un peu en retrait.Elle prit place face à lui. Entre eux, il y'avait un verre de Wisky à moitiè plein, mais Diana devina sans mal que ce n'était pas son premier.

"Tu en as pris combien? l'interrogea-t-elle.

-J'en sais rien et honnêtement, je m'en moque royalement.

-Tom, je suis sérieuse. Ce n'est pas en buvant jusqu'à perdre connaisance qur tu te sentira plus en paix avec toi même!

-Je lui avais donné ma parole! s'énerva-t-il. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire?

-Tu pourrais me faire le plaisir de passer tes nerfs sur quelqu'un d'autre, dit-elle en gardant son calme.

-Désolé, t'es la seule personne disponible."

Il attrapas son verre et le vida d'un trait, puis il fit signe au barman de lui en apporter un autre. Quand la serveuse lui apporta, elle en profita pour demander à Diana ce qu'elle souhaitait boire.

"La même chose."

_'Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de le suivre?'_

Elle choisit d'ignorer sa bonne conscience. Les deux collègues se mirent à boire, verre après verre, jusqu'à la fermeture du bar. Quand ils sortirent, ils avaient les idées encombrées et aucun d'entre eux n'était capable de prendre le volant. Cependant, comme Diana avait tout de même moins bu, elle proposa à Tom de le ramener chez lui. Elle roulait lentement, plus ou moins consciente de ne pas avoir toutes les capacités necessaires à la conduite, à cause de l'alcool. Elle stopa devant chez Tom. Après plusieurs tentatives pour ouvrir la portière, l'homme parint à sortir de la voiture. Diana qui ne sentiat pas très bien sortit elle aussi et s'appuya contre son véhicule. Tom vint la rejoindre et agita sa main devant les yeux de la femme:

"Youhou, ça va?

-Non"

Tom l'attrapa par la taille et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à chez lui. Ils rentrèrent en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

"Tu devrais t'allonger un peu lui conseilla Tom en lui montrant le canapé.

-C'est une bonne idée, mais il faudrait d'abord que ton canapé arrête de bouger."

Tom voulu l'aider mais il s'embroncha et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux au sol, l'un sur l'autre. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques petits centimètres. Ils se rapprochèrent encore et s'embrassèrent. Leurs mains s'égarèrent sur le corp de l'autre. Ils ne surent jamais comment ils réussirent à quitter le salon pour se retrouver dans la chambre de Tom. Ils firent l'amour avant de s'endormir serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain, Tom se réveilla le premier, avec la pire gueule de bois de sa vie. Des images de sa nuit lui revenaient en mèmoire par flash. Tout était tellement confus qu'il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêver mais le corp de Diana à ses cotés lui propuva le contraire. Il se leva, s'habilla en silence et partit en quête d'un tube d'apirine. Il n'en trouva que des effervécentes et comme il n'avait pas la patience d'attendre qu'elle se disolvent, il en avala trois comme si elles étaient des comprimès ordinaires. Puis, il en fit dissoudre deux en prévision pour Diana. Il observa ensuite le verre pendant dix bonnes minutes pendant que sa migraine se dissipait, hésitant entre attendre qu'elle se réveille ou aller la réveiller. Il décida finalement d'y aller, se disant qu'elle risquait d'être débousolée de ne pas être dans sa propre chambre, le tout agravé par une effrayant mal de tête.

Il entra doucment dans la chambre et s'asit prés d'elle sur le lit, le verre dans sa main. De sa main libre, il secoua lègérement la jeune femme. Elle grogna et se tourna de l'autre coté.

"Allez, la belle au bois dormant, il faut revenir parmis les vivants.

-Pas envie.

-Un petit effort...Je t'ai apporter de l'apirine."

Le mot "aspirine" eut un effet magique sur Diana, elle se retourna vers lui et se mit en position assise. Il lui tendit le verre qu'elle prit et avala d'un coup avant de le lui rendre. Elle fit une petite grimace, elle avait toujours eu en horreur les cachets effervéçants.

"Je peux utiliser ta salle de bain?

-Bien sur, je vais préparer un petit déjeuner."

Il repartit. Diana se ralongea quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

_'On va pas pourvoir continuer longtemps à faire comme si de rien était...Pour le moment ça fera l'affaire, j'ai trop mal à la tête pour chercher une solution.' _

Elle se leva, récupéra ses affaires et alla prendre une douche froide pour se remettre les idées en place. Ensuite, elle rejoignit Tom qui était en train de verser du café dans deux tasses. Il lui en proposa une qu'elle accepta avec juste un faible "Merci". Ils burent la boisson chaude dans le silence le plus complet. Tom allait enfin dire quelque chose quand il fut interrompu par Kyle qui déboula dans la cuisne.

"Salut P'pa! Je t'ai pas entendu rentrer hier soir."

Il prit un verre, ouvrit le figo et se servi du lait quand:

"Oh, agent Skouris, qu'est ce que vous faîtes là?"

_'Dire ou ne pas dire la véritè, là est la question.' _

Pendant que Diana avait sa pensée profondément philosophique, Tom répondit à son fils:

"On a travaillé toute la nuit. Ma voiture a eu un problème au moment de rentrer, Diana a bien voulu me ramener."

Kyle ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Il pensait que son père avait encore une fois fait passer son travail en priorité.

"Je vais vous laisser, je ne voudrait surtout pas vous dérenger dans votre travail."

Il partit en cours, assez furieux contre son père.

Tom et Diana se retrouvèrent à nouveau seul avec le silence. Elle, debout près de la porte de la cuisine, lui, debout à coté du plan de travail.

"On aurait pas du faire ça."

Et voilà, la phrase clef venait de tomber. D'un coté, Diana était soulagée car elle savait que tôt ou tard, cette phrase arriverait dans la conversation, mais d'un autre coté, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu déçue. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et avala une gorgée de café. Elle ferma les yeux, et quand elle les réouvrit, Tom était en face d'elle, trés proche d'elle, voire même trop proche, étant donné les circonstances. Il mit ses mains de chaque coté de la tête de la femme, contre le mur.

"Mais j'ai trés envie de recommencer."

Il l'embrassa avant qu'elle eut le temps de répondre.

Kyle se battait contre un noeud papillon et il était loin d'avoir le dessus. Quand il réussi enfin à faire une attache qui lui semblait digne de ce nom, il se détourna de la galce et demanda:

"Alors, à quoi je ressemble?

-L'ensemble est pas mal, mais ton noeud et tout de travers. Approche, je vais te l'arranger."

Maïa monta sur le lit pour être à la bonne hauteur et lui arrangea son noeud.

"Et voilà, maintenant, tu es parfait!

-Merci ma petite princess, que serais-je sans toi?

-Tu ne serais pas présentable aui mariage de maman et papa."

Kyle sourit. Au début de la relation de son père avec Diana, il avait était surpris mais il s'y était vite fait. Surtout qu'en plus d'un future belle mère à l'effet appaisant sur son père, il avait aussi hériter d'une adorable petite soeur. En effet, au bout de 8 mois, Tom avait fait une demande pour être officilment le père de Maïa. Depuis son réveil, il était ariver beaucoup de choses à Kyle, mais il pensait sans nul doute que Maïa et Diana faisaient parties des meileures.

"On devrait y aller, si on ne veux pas avoir de graves ennuis, plaisanta-t-il.

-Oui, tu as raison."

La petite fille sauta du lit et pris la main de son grand frère.

"Maintenant, tout ira bien, déclara-t-elle.

-Tu as au une de tes visions?

-Non, juste de l'espoir."

Ils se sourirent et allèrent rejoindre leurs parents qui les attendaient en bas. Diana portait une simple robe blanche et Tom un smoking noir classique. La plus part des invités étaient déjà arrivés. Ils avaient choisi de faire un mariage "à la maison". Tout se passa pour le mieux et quand Diana lança son bouquet, sa soeur April l'attrapa.

Au début de leur collaboration, Diana et Tom n'imaginaient pas une telle fin, mais ils étaient loin de se plaindre de l'évolution de leur relation...

Fin!

Alors, ça vous à plu?


End file.
